Ojamajo Hirakuru
Warning: This series may be not suitable for younger viewers of this wikia ''' '''Ojamajo Hirakuru is a fanfiction by AikoSeeno. It's about five girls becoming witch apprentice because of their darkening daily lives. Summary Ojamajo Hirakuru first begins when Hirakuru and her younger sister Hikari come across a life-threatening journey. Hirakura manages to meet a strange woman inside of her shop and after calling her a witch, she had to become an apprentice witch. In order to find the others she must now search for those who may have dark traits in them... Characters Hirakuru The main character and leader of Ojamajo Hirakuru. Hirakuru is known for being particularly cruel to those who are usually perky or really happy all of the time, due to how misserable her own life has become due to her step mother. She is disliked at school because of her cruelty. However, she shows a softer side to those she considers her friends. As well as her father and sister. She has become an apprentice in order to protect her sister and father. Hirakuru is a fair skinned girl with very long black hair with most of her bangs covering her left, gray-black eye. She wears a black sweater over a red shirt and shorts/pants, as well as black shoes. This is because black was her deceased mothers favorite colors. Michi Michi is a girl who has been living in the witch world since the age of four. Like Hirakuru, she is usually mean and cruel to those who act happily all the time, but she's known for being much darker or sadistic. It's rumored that no one has ever seen her smile, but she honestly believes there isn't any reason to smile anyway. She and Hirakuru have a special bond with each other, as well as many similarities that is said to stem from the witch world. Michi has very long, spiked dark red hair. Her colors seemingly a variant of Hirakuru's own. She is usually seen to wear all black or dark gray, but her common attire consists of a red vest over a black shirt or dress. Her red eyes match her hair. Lily Lily is a very quiet and shy girl who never refuses what anyone asks or tells her to do. As a result she's easily manipulated out of fear the person asking or making the demand will hate her. She really wants to be brave like Hirakuru in order to speak her mind openly, but soon she realized how Hirakuru really is and how she violent she can be. Lily became an apprentice in hopes of restoring her family after her siblings were sent to live in a foster home because of how much her parents argue. A shy, fair skinned girl with short bright yellow hair and gray eyes. She wears a pink-purple shirt and a pair of red shorts with white flats. Sakura At the beginning, Sakura was a very snobby narcassistic girl. She lives in a huge mansion and seemed to only care for herself and tends to ignore Hirakuru because of the time she cut her face with a pocket knife. Since then her life has become a mess and one day she was attacked by a group that didn't like her because of her behavior. One of them even spread word that she was being abused at home and as a result her parents were sent to jail and she had to live with a cousin. Sakura became an apprentice witch in hopes of fixing her family. Sakura is a fair skinned girl with bright neon pink hair and eyes. She usually can be found wearing a teal and dark blue oriented dress with dark pink shoes. Sierra The smartest girl in the group, Sierra is the strongest in terms of magic due to being born a witch. Unfortuantly, her crystal ball had shattered after she helps the others and had been allowed to become an apprentice again. This is because she was usually teased for being weak and a crybaby growing up, so now she wants to show everyone how strong and better she truly is now. Sierra is a fair skinned girl with very pale colored eyes and orange-brown colored hair that is probably the longest in the entire group. She has a small pair of glasses and wears a dark blue dress with brown flats. Hikari Hikari is Hirakuru's younger sister. Because she is too young and immature, she was denied witch apprentice ship. She is said to be short for her age, but she's also very smart. Hikari is the youngest in the group, being a few years younger then the others. She has short black hair worn in pigtails held with pink bubble-shaped pieces to match her skirt. Her school uniform top is a dark red color. Spells Hirakuru: Madika Kadika Madi Madi Ka! Magical Stage: Madika Kadika Makahatani! Michi: Roro RinPaka Rin Rorin Rin Parin! Magical Stage: Roro Rin Pakarin Rakurakani! Lily: Lalalun Mururun Lali Lali li! Magical Stage: Lalalun Mururun Lakilakani! Sakura: Kerikay Merikay Kermeri Kay! Magical Stage: Kerikey Merikay Keruyakani! Sierra: Sirorin Sororo Maji Maji iin! Magical Stage: Sirorin Sororo Sakuyakani Trivia *''Originally this series was to have only three ojamajo.'' *''A redesign of Sakura revealed she was to have long hair.'' *''Lily comes from a family of brunettes. '' Gallery Hirak.png Michin.png Moo.png Kairiosansan.png